


r/nosleep

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Creepypasta, Drabble, Gen, Horror, mind-screw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Nanami saw something she definitely shouldn't have seen during her night walk through the campus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	r/nosleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Nanami couldn’t sleep. A night walk could help, so she went out. Going to the rosarium seemed like a good idea, but oh, how wrong she was. She heard a sound of shoveling, which piqued her attention. Of course it was Himemiya, digging at night! Hoping for a blackmail material, she came closer, and then she saw what or who she was digging – the chairman’s corpse! Nanami ran away, not caring whether she was seen or not. The next day she went to see the chairman, but he seemed fine, and Nanami wondered – was Himemiya digging him in or out?


End file.
